Do you really love meHeiji?
by KazuhaChan92
Summary: Mi primera historiaa! 1 capi: Heiji deja plantado a Kazuha el dia de su cupleaños por otra chica...como se lo tomará ella? entrad y descubridlo R&R!


Era una mañana hermosa, verano y muy bien día. Pero el sol resplandecía especialmente ese día, era el cumpleaños de Kazuha, si, ya cumplía 18 años.  
Kazuha andaba muy felizmente por las calles de Osaka, con su bikini y pareo puesto y una mochila sobre sus hombros. Iba en busca de Heiji y no sabía por que pero tenía muchas ganas de verle. Estaba muy ilusionada cuando el otro día Heiji le propuso ir a la playa especialmente en ese día...que regalo le tendría preparado heiji? esa era la única pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza de Kazuha.  
Con tanto pensar, llego a la casa de Heiji en menos de un suspiro. Toco con nerviosismo la puerta y salio Shizuka, la madre de Heiji...  
- Shizuka: buenos días kazuha  
- Kazuha: buenos días esta heiji?  
- Shizuka: si (suspirando) pero esta han dormido...como siempre...por cierto felicidades kazuha  
- Kazuha: muchas gracias esperare mientras a Heiji  
- Heiji: no hace falta ya estoy aquí  
- Shizuka: me voy adentro, adiós Kazuha  
- Kazuha: Heiji¿que haces aun así vestido? Tenemos que irnos  
- Heiji: ya...esto Kazuha...no voy a ir a la playa...  
- Kazuha¿qué¿Porque no?  
- Heiji: es que veras...he quedado con un amigo...  
La cara de Kazuha se entristecía por cada palabra del chico  
- Heiji: ...y hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y...vamos a charlar de casos y eso jeje  
- Kazuha: ya...entiendo...  
- Natsuki¡Heiji¿Preparado para irnos?  
- Heiji¡ahora mismo voy!  
Kazuha se había quedado helada. ¿Cómo era posible que Heiji no le hubiese dicho nada? Si apenas esa noche anterior...le había recordado lo de la playa...entonces ¿como era posible que Heiji hubiera quedado ya con otra?  
Kazuha, sin decir nada y con la cabeza gacha, se fue marcha atrás hacia su casa, tal vez con alguna que otra lagrima sobre sus mejillas. Veía como el chico que mas quería se divertía con aquella chica, como Natsuki se tiro encima de Heiji para que el la cogiera en brazos...estaba celosa pero a la vez hundida...se sentía la persona mas infeliz del mundo...  
Heiji al ver que Kazuha se iba...  
- Heiji¡pero Kazuha no te enfades! Siempre puedes ir a la playa con otra persona ¿no?  
No obtuvo respuesta...

Heiji: (Kazuha...siento hacerte esto pero...es mi deber...espero que algún día me entiendas)  
Kazuha acelero su paso una vez doblo la esquina de la calle de Heiji...esas pequeñas lagrimas se habían convertido en un llanto profundo. Kazuha finalmente llego a su casa...  
- Sra. Toyama¿pero Kazuha hija que te pasa?  
- Kazuha: (sin parar de llorar) nada mama nada, quiero estar sola  
Y se fue hasta su habitación...sus padres intentaron entrar a hablar con ella pero Kazuha no les dejo...

Por su parte, Heiji se paso todo el día con Natsuki yendo de un lado para otro, hablando de un tema que ...de una manera u otra, retumbaría en las vidas de Heiji y Kazuha ...tal vez por siempre...

La madre de Kazuha, preocupada, llamo a la madre de Heiji por si sabia algo...  
- Shizuka¿¿¿que¿Que a dicho que?  
- Sra. Toyama: eso mismo...ha dicho que si es el peor día de su vida, que si su vida es un asco...que no tiene ganas de vivir...(esto ultimo le costo decirlo)  
- Shizuka: oh vamos Midori (me lo e inventado xD) no te preocupes, ya veras que mañana cambia de parecido, mira, voy a llamar a mi hijo y que le haga una visita ¿vale? seguro que se alegrará…  
- Sra. Toyama: esta bien, gracias Shizuka  
Y colgó...

- Shizuka: vamos Heiji cógeme el teléfono...!maldición¿donde te habrás metido hijo!!?...

Ya empezaba a anochecer, la puesta de sol era mas bonita que la de cualquier día... Heiji había terminado de estar con Natsuki y estaba dando un paseo por la playa...no había nadie en la playa pero se divisaba a una mujer sentada en la arena, mirando hacia el mar... Heiji se extrañó, se acerco más y vio que se trataba de Kazuha!...  
- Heiji¿Kazuha?  
Heiji corrió hacia ella, que no se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba allí...  
- Heiji: esto...hola  
- Kazuha: ... (Secándose las lagrimas)  
- Heiji: bueno he pensado que...ya que he terminado de hacer cosas pues... ¿que te parece si aprovechamos lo que queda de día eh? (Cogiéndole del brazo para levantarla)  
- Kazuha¡no heiji déjame!  
- Heiji: Kazuha... ¿pero que te pasa?  
- Kazuha¡no me pasa nada...¡Estoy harta¡Es el peor día de mi vida aunque sea mi cumpleaños¡Estoy harta de que la gente como tu me haga sufrir¡Estoy harta!  
Y se fue llorando  
- Heiji¿el día de su...cumpleaños?...¡Kazuha¡Espera!

Heiji corrió detrás de Kazuha y la alcanzo en una de las calles...  
- Heiji: (cogiéndole del brazo) Kazuha espera por favor  
- Kazuha¡no¡Déjame en paz¡No quiero hablar contigo!  
- Heiji: (volviéndola) pero yo si que quiero hablar contigo, perdóname por favor.  
- Kazuha¡déjame en paz¡Lo que queda de día quiero pasarlo sola¡Vete con tus amigas por ahí!  
- Heiji¿amigas? Kazuha ¡Natsuki no es mi amiga! solo es…  
- Kazuha¡que me da igual Heiji, me da igual¡Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida pero déjame hacer con la mía lo que quiera!  
- Heiji¿como¿Pero por que piensas así?  
- Kazuha¡porque me da la gana¡Ahora déjame!  
- Heiji: no, no te voy a dejar nunca  
- Kazuha: si, si que me dejaras  
- Heiji¡ya estoy harto!  
- Kazuha¿de que?  
- Heiji¡de ti¡de que seas tan infantil! solo eres una niña malcriada y consentida!! Ya estoy harto! te e pedido perdón de mil maneras y no me perdonas¡no puedo hacer nada mas¡Solo eres una consentida!  
Plafff  
Kazuha le pego un bofetón a Heiji  
- Kazuha:¿ consentida dices?¿ y tu que sabes¡Déjame en paz¡No quiero verte más!  
Heiji cayo en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Kazuha, pero no pudo hacer nada porque Kazuha le dio esquinazo y se fue...

Kazuha estuvo toda la noche sin dormir...llorando y pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Heiji...se sentía muy dolida...pero tomo una decisión y a la mañana siguiente se la comunico a sus padres.  
Por su parte, Heiji esa mañana fue a casa de Kazuha...se sentía muy mal por todo lo que le había dicho, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y quería arreglar las cosas...  
De camino a casa de Kazuha:  
- Heiji: (soy el hombre mas cruel del mundo... ¿cómo pude decirle todas esas barbaridades a Kazuha? y mas el día de su cumpleaños...no tengo perdón, y me merezco que Kazuha no me perdone jamás...jamás)  
Sin darse cuenta, llego a casa de Kazuha...  
- Heiji: buenos días señora Toyama...Esto...Está Kazuha?  
La Sra. Toyama miro con preocupación al Sr. Toyama y después...  
- Sra. Toyama: ella no esta Heiji...  
- Heiji¿y cuándo llegara?  
- Sr. Toyama: Heiji...no va a volver...ella se a ido para siempre de Osaka...  
- Heiji:¡¡¡¿¿¿ cómo???!!!!  
Mientras, una chica se alejaba con sus maletas, dentro de un avión, sola y triste...  
- Kazuha: (tal vez esto es lo mejor...Heiji...ojala pueda olvidarte yéndome a Tokio...pero tu recuerdo esta tan vivo en mi...quizás tu me odies pero yo no a ti...se que por muy cabezona que me ponga, siempre estarás en lo mas profundo de mi corazón...)Heiji: (corría hacia el aeropuerto) (¿¿¿Por qué Kazuha¡No puedes irte¡No puedes! tengo que decirte que te amo pero no te alejes¡Se que ice mal pero por favor!)  
Heiji corrió lo más que pudo pero solo pudo ver como el avión hacia Tokio despegaba...

_Notas de la autora:_

_wolass! no se si me conocereis pero me paso muchas veces por aqui jeje, me encanta esta pareje, espero que os guste mi fic, bueno, por ahora el primer capitulo xDD_

_Agradecimientos: GritZi!! gracias por apollarme!! ya nos vemos!!_

_Comentad please!_


End file.
